


If I Can't Protect You (I'll Damned Well Avenge You)

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSTony once read that the greatest tragedy in the universe was for a parent to outlive their child. He understood that now. But what the universe didn't seem to understand was that he'd rip it apart to save his boy, and if saving everyone else happened along the way then all the better.((Infinity war fix it. This will be a long fic. Idk when I'll update but it should be frequently. Plenty of angst but also fluff and a happy ending-we need it!))WARNING: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	1. I'm Sorry

Contrary to popular belief, Doctor Strange did, in fact, have a heart. It was a vital organ of the human body no matter how good with magic you were, of course he had a heart. Now, that bloody organ in his chest may be there but that wasn’t enough to make him simply sacrifice an infinity stone, and one he was charged with protecting at that, to save a single, insignificant person; no matter how famous or young they were. Besides, if Thanos got his hands (or irregularly large golden gauntlet, to be more specific) on any number of stones, goodness forbid all of them, then the billionaire and the kid would die anyway.

The key word there was ‘insignificant’, he wouldn’t sacrifice it to save ‘a single, insignificant person’. What he hadn’t anticipated when he’d said as much to Tony Stark was just how very odd-defyingly, vitally significant one person could be. Perhaps he should look into the future more often, it would certainly prevent him from being proved wrong a lot. Or, should he make that look into the past. Where was it that he’d once heard ‘before looking to the future you must first look into the past’? Actually, that was from a fortune cookie Wong had gotten with his meal last week.

Nevertheless, Stephen liked to think that he would have taken Tony along with him on his little adventure even if he hadn’t known he was the key figure in the quest to save the universe. Because yes, Stephen Strange did have a heart and anyone with any semblance of one would have been shattered by the scene he’d seen in the future-that-must-be.  
*******  
Tony rocked back and forth, cradling his hand that was stained with the ashes that was all that remained of the most pure, innocent, kindhearted, brilliant boy that could possibly exist. He wanted to scream into the abyss of space, scream and cry and shout in agony and at the injustice of it all. Shout at anything and everything that had let Peter be taken like that. He deserved so much more, so so much more than to have his life stolen from him at barely sixteen.

Tony knew that that was the worst moment of his life. Nothing could ever get worse, it was physically impossible. He’d read somewhere that when you’re a parent one of the greatest agonies is for your child to be hurt or sick because they’ll be scared and in pain and there’s nothing you’d could do about it. It’d also gone on to say that for a parent to outlive their child was the greatest tragedy that the world had to offer.

He hadn’t understood then, and oh how ignorance had been bliss, but now he did. Now he’d never be able to forget. He’d never be afraid of looking aliens or terrorist torturers again because everything paled in comparison to… to… If it were physically possible for Tony’s sobbing to get any harder it would have but damn it Peter deserved tears. The whole universe right now was in mourning, in a state of bitter lonely agony and that’s how it should be because Peter was gone. He was gone!

Thanos had said that it’d be painless and quick but that had not looked painless and the poisonous seconds drew out like an eternity, an eternity of despair and horror, and yet as he tried to find some way, any way at all, to save his poor boy the seconds seeped through his fingers like gold dust down a drain.

_Mr Stark?_

It replayed over and over and over in his head, words burning into every bone and images scarring every muscle. He remembered so clearly the sudden and building horror that had overcome him when he’d realised something was wrong with Peter. He’d turned around like a protagonist in a horror film about to die, knowing that seeing what was behind him would end his life but needing to find out all the same. He’d begged every power that could possibly exist for what he thought was happening to be false but to no avail.

_I don’t feel so good…_

Peter had swayed on his feet, a look of barely controlled horror on his face. And with that moment Tony felt like he’d been stabbed and it hurt far worse than the real stabbing he’d gotten. He’d looked up at him with a look that was somewhere between oblivious confusion and knowing horror, as if begging him to help him and make it all better with that look. Tony wanted so desperately to have made it all better.

_You're alright_

He’d said the words wanting so hard for them to be true and to make him feel less alone, to let Peter know that he was there and that he cared, how much he cared, but he didn’t know what to say. Of course he wasn’t alright, everyone knew it but he… he had to be alright! It was to horrible to even think about him not being alright.

_I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t…!_

Peter’s voice had been so afraid and yet he’d still been so strong, his brave boy. He was so proud of him, he wanted to tell Peter so much how proud he was. He wanted to let him know that it was okay for him to be scared and okay to not always be strong. But nothing was okay anymore! Nothing would ever be okay again, not without him. Not knowing that this most brutal of murders had happened and would always have happened, he’d always live with the knowledge that Peter wasn’t alive because he’d been murdered.

Peter had fallen, unable to hold himself anymore. He had caught him, of course he had. He held him up but it was pointless because it was a lie. He couldn’t help Peter, not really. He should have been able to, damn it! What was the point of being a hero or a billionaire or a genius if he couldn’t even save the child who he cared about more than anyone in the universe?

Still, he’d held him close, wanting to make him feel better, wanting to take away the pain and the fear. He held the boy-his boy-in his arms wishing he’d done it more and hoping it wouldn’t be the last time and memorising the feeling of him alive and breathing in his arms. He had to stay that way, he had to. His poor, sweet Peter. He wished he could stop time in that one second where he could hold his boy who was alive, if not well, and just live the rest of their lives in that second where he could still protect him. He was supposed to be able to make it all okay.

_I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go._

If he’d thought it was bad to see Peter’s hidden fear then this was far, far worse. He considered that perhaps someone had tailored his own personal hell to punish him for everything he’d ever done wrong and all the lives that were lost or damaged because of him. Well, they’d hit the nail square in the head if that was the case. But, surely anyone so concerned with justice as that wouldn’t let an innocent, the most innocent person there was, be taken over him. Hadn’t he enough blood on his hands.

Peter had been so scared. He’d been so scared and agony had been able to do nothing about it. Nothing! He wanted to tell him it was all okay, he wanted to comfort him. But that’d be a lie. He knew what was happening and he had wracked his entire stupid brain to find a way to make it stop but he couldn’t! He’d said nothing. He’d regret it for the rest of his life. He couldn’t tell him it’d all be okay or that he’d make it stop because he wouldn’t let the last words Peter heard he lies, if comforting ones. But he could have said something! Peter must have felt so alone. Alone and scared. Maybe if he’d been on Earth with his auntie or friends like he should have been then he would have had a better, more comforting death.

_Sir, please, please I don’t want to go!_

He’d gripped Tony so tightly, struggling for purchase as his small body convulsed. He’d begged! Peter, who gave so much to the world yet asked for so little, had begged him to make it stop. He’d begged to have at least a bit more of the life he was entitled to, and was that such an unreasonable ask? He’d still been so respectful on his death bed. Peter really was such a special child. He’d asked Tony specifically to help and he’d done nothing. He’d begged! Tony should have been able to do something! Anything! He still didn’t know what. There had to be something…

_I don’t want to go…_

With one last feeble attempt, half given up at salvation even as the words escaped his lips, Peter slumped to the floor, Tony lowering to watch over him. He’d only been able to watch in horror as Peter accepted his fate. He had no choice, after all, he’d begged Tony for help and gotten nothing. And still, Tony remained silent. He wanted to cradle his face and tell him he loved him but now that he sobbed those words like a mantra all that was there to hear it was the void of space and his ash covered hands.

_I’m sorry_

Peter had looked Tony directly in the eyes and said it. He’d never forget that look. Peter deserved far better than to die a child, away from his friends and family in space, in the hands of a man he looked up to yet couldn’t protect him and thinking he had somehow failed him. Tony wanted to tell him he had nothing to be sorry for, that the only person who should be sorry was him. He wanted to say “Don’t say that, Peter, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m so proud of you. I love you so, so much.” But now he said it it was too late. All Peter had had on his death bed was silence.

With that, he’d looked away, as if ashamed of his death, as if he couldn’t bare to look at Tony. After all that it was so sudden. By all means it should probably have been beautiful but it was the most morbid sight Tony had ever seen. Peter’s disintegrated completely, not all at the same time but spreading upward until his still open eyes had been lost into nothingness. He must have felt pain, or at least fear. Those mere seconds, perhaps it wasn’t even more than one, must have felt like an eternity of horror as he lost his body. He must have been so, so scared.

Peter’s last words were ‘I’m sorry’. Why? Why was he sorry? He had nothing to be sorry for. My poor, poor Peter you have nothing to be sorry for, Tony thought or maybe he said it aloud. He didn’t know anymore. What did it matter? What did anything matter? Peter was gone and had gone so awfully. Tony sat there where he’d died, crying his boys last words that he should have said instead “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he repeated the words until they lost meaning and blurred together. He’d never be able to tell Peter he was sorry.

At some point he’d lost the strength or maybe will to stay upright. Whatever it was he’d ended up on the floor, gripping the dirt or whatever this alien shit was. He cried and screamed and begged, just as Peter had, for someone to bring him back. And just as had happened for Peter no one helped, no one even answered. Yes, he understood what that author had meant by the world’s greatest tragedy now.

“If it makes you feel better even if he’d stayed on earth and you hadn’t dragged him to an alien planet there was still nothing anyone could do to save him.” A voice that was a bit too stiff, awkward and robotic to be comforting, said. Tony turned around with a borderline insane incredulousness to see who on Earth, or in space as it were, had said that.

“How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
The blue robot lady-Nebula?-looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged “I don’t know. Sadism is more my thing than comforting delicate humans.”

Tony huffed softly, his initial anger dying off. It wasn’t her he was angry at, it was himself. And that fucking insane maniac murderer who’d stolen his child from him so brutally. His demeanour softened instead, he really needed a kind gesture right now, even if it had had rather the opposite effect than comfort.

He gave Nebula the closest thing he could manage to a smile. It felt wrong, even talking felt wrong, he should still be mourning Peter and doing that alone. Peter deserved it. It felt like he was demeaning Peter if he did anything else or shared his attention. Still, he wasn’t the only one here who was suffering and he knew that Peter would never stop being mourned for as long as he lived.

“Thanks.” He said after a moment “I’m… I’m sorry about your sister.”  
Nebula stiffened then nodded “Yeah…” she trailed off, looking distant and dark.  
“If it makes you feel any better she could have been part of the half of the universe killed anyway.” Tony added with a grin that was more like a grimace-hopefully he wasn’t overstepping a line, humour had always been his coping mechanism. Luckily, the alien laughed.  
“Touché.” She smiled softly.

“Well, if it really does make you feel better we could still fight Thanos, still save them…” She speculated, perhaps more to herself than to Tony.  
Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face “But how? How would we even start?”  
Nebula shrugged “I don’t know. But hey, what have we got to lose?”  
Tony nodded, his eyes glazed over and distant but a new determination firmly powering every breath “Cus if we can’t protect the universe you can be damned well sure we’ll avenge it.”

There was a flash of green light and suddenly Doctor Strange was there, Tony and Nebula stumbled to their feet, both with open mouths and abundant questions. Strange seemed oblivious or maybe purposefully ignored them “Good! Very Good! How’d you know that’s where we’d start? Maybe you really are more of a genius than I give you credit for.” He grabbed Tony’s arm “Come on!” With that Tony’s stomach lurched, his limbs felt like they were in zero pressure and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments if you cried! I cried writing this and I cried in the cinema and I'm not ashamed! Peter deserved our tears and so does Tony ;-; those MCU sadists! Welp... this is a thing. Do you like the sound of it? Tell me if you like this idea so I know whether I should continue. And hopefully this will help us deal with that stabbing that was Avengers IW until the next one comes out. This'll be a loooong year... Thanks for reading!


	2. To Not Be Fine

Tony stumbled when his feet hit solid ground, gasping desperately to get air into his oxygen deprived lungs. He felt sick to the stomach, or more sick than being stabbed then witnessing universe wide murder already made you, and was suddenly overcome with fatigue. Honestly, he didn’t know how much of that was from whatever magic crap Strange had undoubtedly done to him or simply from the events of the day but that wasn’t the most pressing question in his mind.

What was the most pressing question was: how the fuck was Strange here to do his magic crap in the first place? He turned to said man to articulate as much but found himself too winded to manage speech. His mouth opened and closed with nothing more than a strangled gasping sound escaping and he fell to the ground as his legs decided to give out beneath him. Strange looked at him somewhat sympathetically “Yeah, that can happen. You’re especially susceptible in your current weakened state. Don’t worry, it wears off.”

Using his arm to prop himself up, refusing to let himself fall to the ground completely, Tony finally managed to articulate himself “Ho-How-” he managed before being cut off by a hacking cough that left his throat and chest raw and left a worrying metallic aftertaste that he couldn’t quite bring himself to care about all that much.

He quickly resumed his speech, though, not wanting to be cut off by Strange’s rambling explanation. Maybe it was a symptom of grief, he honestly didn’t care, but he was angry at everything and anything and even if everything else was spiralling out of his control he was at least going to find out what was going on right now on his own terms.

“Strange… what the fuck? How are you here? You-” he broke into a cough but attempted to speak through it “You died!” At that the doctor’s face paled slightly, Tony, in his aggressive state, wanted to feel satisfied by that but couldn’t. Strange looked like he wanted to intervene but Tony continued “I saw you disintegrate before my very eyes after saying some ominous shit that was, quite frankly, not very helpful or comforting!”

Doctor Strange, who was looking progressively more upset, finally cut him off “That’s enough!” He shouted, rather more harshly than Tony thought he deserved. He jumped slightly in surprise, not expecting such a reaction from the generally placid man.  
“What crawled up your ass and died?” He huffed, falling again to his life-long coping mechanism of humour. Maybe it wasn’t always such a good idea but it was all he knew. What, was he supposed to just stay 100% serious when a situation spiralled into darkness like this?

Tony watched as Strange pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. He appeared to visibly force himself to remain calm, probably much like Tony himself had done only minutes previously when Nebula had made a failed attempt to cheer him up. Like Tony had done something wrong but he couldn’t be blamed for it because he didn’t know it was wrong. In any case, the situation had Tony shifting uncomfortably where he sat, feeling like a child who’d just been caught stealing cookies.

“To answer your question, however crudely worded as it was, I am here because of time travel. Shhh.” He hissed when Tony opened his mouth to talk “I know you love the sound of your own voice and there are lots of appropriate questions to ask right now but at least let me answer the ones you’ve already asked.” When Tony pouted but remained silent Doctor Strange continued “Now, you may be wondering why I snapped at you like that. Well, aside from you being a rather provoking individual it’s because I simply couldn’t allow you to speak any longer.

“I know you’re not all too familiar with magic but you are a man of science and I appeal to that side of you right now. Time travel like this is a delicate matter. Every decision we make has the potential to start a chain of events that will affect the rest of our lives, hence the existence of parallel universes. Normally it doesn’t matter too much except that when I looked at all those outcomes of this battle there was only one in which we become victorious. That means it is pretty damn important that we make all the right decisions because even one tiny thing will make us end up in a universe where we don’t succeed. Are you with me so far?” Tony nodded, deciding it wasn’t an appropriate time to point out the fact that he was a genius.

“So,” Strange continued “Since so far we are on the right track for this to be the right universe then anything you tell me that you’ve experienced will have to happen. Like in that Doctor Who episode where the Doctor has to break River’s wrist because Amy read it in a book about their future.”  
“You watch Doctor Who?” Tony smirked, finding it amusing that the mystical Doctor Strange would do something so regular.

“What I do in my private time is none of your concern.” Strange scowled “And is that really all you have to say about this?”  
Tony huffed “No, what I have to say about this is, what does it matter? Isn’t it a good thing that you know what has to happen? It means we are more likely to do the right thing. And anyway, shouldn’t you know it already if you’ve seen the future where we succeed?”

Strange looked somewhat taken aback at the actual intelligent response but answered without hesitation “Yes, what you’ve seen happen happens but I just want to convey to you the importance of not messing up time. It’s better for us all if you just don’t talk about it, even if it could be fine. Now you’ve said I die I can’t remain with you, I have to go back and ‘die’ whether I really do or I have to make myself look like I do it doesn’t matter-you just have to believe it since you believe it now.

“As for knowing more about the timeline being good and me looking into the future-they’re somewhat linked. When I looked into the future I didn’t look at a play through of every second, only the important things-”  
“So me not dying is important but your death isn’t?” Tony grinned causing Stephen to huff.  
“Don’t dwell on it, your ego doesn’t need that boost.

“Now listen! When I looked I only looked at important things because the more we know about what we must do the more likely we are to do something incorrect because instead of following our instincts we try too hard and could mess everything up. Still with me?”

“Yup. In the correct timeline we are a branch of us just being ourselves so unless we want to dictate our actions second by second at the risk of forgetting something and exiting the right timeline then it’s better for us to just do what comes natural but knowing a few clues on what we have to do. Piece of cake so far.” Tony revelled in the mildly impressed look Strange shot him but it was short lived as the man continued quickly.

“Indeed, so now we must try to defeat Thanos, no matter what the cost. No pressure but we are literally the universe’s last hope.” Strange said with a serious look.  
“Yeah, ‘the end game’, I get it.” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes to hide his internal freak out at the sheer impossibility and importance of their success.  
Strange frowned at his words “What?”

Tony blanched, oh yeah. He was from the sort-of future from Strange. He quickly moved on “Never mind. So, Doc, ya gonna tell me where exactly you decided to bail on us? So we know what’s ‘spoilers’ and what’s not?”

 

Strange looked as if he instinctively wanted to give Tony a compliment for taking all this in his stride but more so didn’t want to admit to being impressed “Okay, I suppose since we’re wasting our very precious time already. I’ll stick to basic terms so non-magic users like yourself can understand.” He said the words like it was a bitter insult but Tony shrugged it off. Science was the ultimate power in the universe and no one could convince him otherwise.

“Did you see when Thanos was facing me off and I split into many versions of myself?” Strange asked. Tony considered for a moment then nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
“Well, that’s when I did it. I traveled forward in time to pick you up and then back again.”

Tony thought back for a moment. That did make sense, actually. When Thanos had narrowed it back down to one version of the man he’d said that the infinity stone was a fake. He just hadn’t realised that the Doctor Strange was a fake too. He’d also said that Strange hadn’t used the stone, which was ironic, now he thought about it, as he must have been talking to a fake version of the man because the real one was no longer there since he’d used the stone.

Ever the quick thinker, Tony frowned “Wait, you just said ‘and then back again’, what do you mean you traveled back again?”  
“I mean I traveled back in time again with you in tow. Isn’t it obvious? I thought our change in scenery would give it away at least. Aren’t you supposed to be smart or something?” He chided.  
Tony huffed in response “I am. Sorryyy if my mind’s too logical to just assume you magic-kidnapping me was time travel.”  
Strange gave him a look of mock-pity “I, too, was once limited to the flaws of so called ‘logical thinking’.”  
“Ass.” Tony huffed, chucking a stone at Strange who made a portal that caused it to fall on Tony’s head.

“Boys, if you’re quite done playing with each other.” Nebula cut in, impatiently.  
“Were professional adults, we don’t ‘play’.” Strange countered before looking at Tony and adding “Or at least I am.”  
Nebula cut Tony’s indignant protest off “Alright then, if you’re done flirting or whatever it is.”  
While Strange tried impersonating a fish with his facial expressions, Tony looked over at the woman (…robot, alien, scary person) “Well, what’ve you been doing all this time, then?”  
Nebula pointed in front of her “Watching the Chitauri invasion wreck that obnoxious looking city.” She replied calmly.

Tony turned to follow her gesture in alarm and then gaped, paling at the sight before him. It was the battle of New York.  
“Oh… so that’s why you said ‘how did you know that’s where we’re going?’ Before we time traveled.” He managed to get out through his quasi-horror.  
Strange nodded, regarding Tony with a somewhat wary look “Anthony, I know this whole situation may be tough for you but I need you to remain calm and collected, the universe needs that from you. It’ll all be fine as long as we stick to our task.”

Tony let out a manic giggle as panic tried to seize control of his body. At the sight and reminder of one of the most (but certainly not the top most anymore) traumatic experiences of his life the numbness that had settled over Tony shattered and all the horror and pain of what he’d just gone through flooded back.

“Calm? Fine?” He said with a cynical softness to his voice but with a volume that was growing with every word “Do you know what most certainly wouldn’t be fine? Someone being able to be fine right now!”  
“Tony-” Strange tried in an annoyingly soothing voice but Tony simply ignored him.  
“Half the universe died, Strange, that’s more people than we even have a concept of voicing murdered in one instant! That’s the half universe joined in one death cry while the other was forced to watch in despair.

“And don’t you dare tell me that it was painless and quick because Peter, that child you didn’t give a shit about, he died! He died in my arms after crying and pleading to live like he had the right to and do you know what I did? Piss all because there was not a single thing I could do to save him and not a single word of comfort I could say that would be true. He was terrified and he was in pain.

“Don’t even try telling me otherwise cus I’m not gonna buy it, his hand started disintegrating and then the rest of his body before his brain so of course he’d be in pain! And it wasn’t just him, it was half of the universe. The whole universe! That’s more children than I can count that had their lives stolen. All those people are dead so don’t tell me that I should be calm right now or fine because I’d have to be a damn sociopath like you to be any semblance of okay.”

When he’d finished with his outburst he was crying and shaking but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care, given the circumstances even Starks were allowed to cry. Tony looked towards Nebula who, surprisingly, had a look mixed between alarm and understanding, probably torn between being unfamiliar with humanity’s extreme emotionalism and knowing what it felt like to lose a loved one. He let his eyes meet the other man’s and felt a mixture of annoyance and guilt when all he saw in those eyes was soft understanding and empathy.

“Tony,” Strange said softly, walking closer, the slow movement still causing him to flinch “I know that this is… well there aren’t even words to describe the degree of bullshit this whole situation is.” He said, smiling when this elicited a breathy laugh from Tony “I know it’s awful and I know… I know I don’t look like I care but I do. I’m just good at hiding that, I’m sure you can empathise. But right now we need to act like we are okay and like we didn’t just see our worlds crumble apart.

“Why us? I know I keep asking myself that and you probably are too. It has to be us who does this because we aren’t fine, because we care enough about all those people who were just murdered coldly to do whatever it takes to save them, because we have the opportunity to save them. I won’t ask you to be fine or to forget about what you just experienced but I will urge you to do this because of all that. We have to save them because you’re right, Peter deserves to live, and so does every other child, and every other person no matter their age, gender, species, moral compass.

“And I’ll also urge you to go one step further. To not only do whatever it takes to save them all but to find a way to come out of this alive. For Peter and your fiancé if not for yourself. It’s far to easy to let yourself go into suicide mission mentality when you’re in mourning.” Stephen ran a hand over his face, sighing and suddenly, briefly, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It was gone in a moment and Tony might have thought he’d imagined it if he didn’t have such strong faith in his own brain. “Okay?” The Doctor asked. Tony wasn’t sure what specifically he was referring to but nodded anyway.

The three sat in silence for a moment, which was rather a strange thing to do when large alien forces were rampaging in the background but honestly that was Tony’s ‘normal’ by now. In the wake of the magnitude of what had happened and what was to come they could afford a few moments to reflect and compose themselves.

After a moment Strange spoke, voice cutting through the silence roughly, “Anyway, if it makes you feel any better Peter suffered the most out of anyone in the half-universe that died since he could sense his impending death before it occurred and was therefore aware of it unlike most others.” At that apparently comforting declaration Tony let out a long-suffering faux-sob and slumped dramatically backwards and Nebula’s lips twitched amusedly while Strange started at the two, oblivious and mildly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally! I'm sorry for taking so long to write this! Hopefully the time reflects on good quality, though? Tell me what you think in the comments! Are you an 'awesome facial hair bros' shipper like Nebula? Do you find this unlikely trio interesting? Are you just still in shock after that bullet-through-the-heart of a movie? Tell me in the comments, I love hearing what you all think! Until next time, byee!


End file.
